True art
by Kid Klepto
Summary: Deidara is still alive even after the fight with sasuke and still seeks revenge. Hinata is turned down by naruto and meets Deidara in the forest. Deihina and a little bit of Narusaku. My first naruto fanfic! Enjoy!
1. She is art

"W-why?"

It was a cold, dark night and a beautiful young girl with long hair and pale skin sat on a log with her hands pressed tightly to her face. Tears flowed freely from her eyes all the way down to lap. Her body shook, not from the cold, but from the hurt.

Naruto-Kun had turned her down.

She knew he had liked Sakura for the long time and now she liked him back. Hinata Hyuuga clenched her fists in anger. But she had noticed him first! She had watched him, loved him, and protected him! She was the only one who saw him for what he was...a wonderful person who never once gave up on his dream!

Hinata unclenched her fists and let her anger leave her. She was not going to blame Sakura for this. Sakura was a good person...but...what would she do now? Hinata wiped her eyes and after a long pause lifted herself up from the log.

Perhaps a little training would make her feel better.

***

The stars were set high in the sky and the night was still...until...

_BOOM!!_

An explosion interupted the silence followed by a laugh. Deidara jumped down from the tree he had been perched on and watched as his "art" began to die down. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a chunk of clay which his hands began to greedily devour.

Stupid Uchiha.

He had managed to escape the blast yet again; Howerer, he had heard the infuriating news. Uchiha Sasuke had survived. But how? His art could not be beat!

Deidara scowled and threw his clay creation up into the air. He watched it explode and puzzled a little more. What was the dumbass doing now? Would he want to fight him again? What the hell was up with the duck-butt hair?!

Deidara shivered from the cold. He had lost his shirt in the fight...but thank god his pants were still in one piece...

Deidara suddenly felt a strange energy coming from far off to the right and turned his head. A huge blue ball of chakra surrounded the trees in the distance and got bigger and bigger...and then died down.

There was a ninja in the forest with him.

Deidara's eyes widened in excitment at the thought of a new opponent(Which he could test his art on). He reached down, zipped up his clay pouch, and headed off into that direction.

***

Hinata heard two explosions coming from the left of her and decided to ignore them. Nobody would interurupt this training. She waved her arms, felt the chakra leave her, and made another large blue ball. She did it again and again and felt her body grow weaker.

Why was she so weak? Is that why Naruto-kun doesn't like her back? Tears started falling from her eyes again and she pushed herself harder and harder.

_I'm not weak. I'll show you how strong I am. Even if...I have to...die..._

Hinata screamed in pain. She knew she was pushing herself over the edge...but she didn't stop.

"I'm not weak! I'll show you!" Hinata sobbed.

Then she collapsed; Her fragile body was unable to go any further. She lay there, broken and helpless, unable to understand why Naruto did not love her. Did the day she had protected him with her life mean nothing to him?

Did it mean nothing?

***

Deidara had watched as the young kunoichi had fallen. He was unable to figure out why the hell she had pushed herself that far. Was she trying to kill herself?

Deidara shrugged and got a closer look at her. She was pretty...maybe the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her pale skin seemed to glimmer in the dark and her long beautifully colored hair fell past her shoulders. He would have liked to see her eye color but her eyes were closed. This girl was art!

He could just leave her there to die...but damn! She was too gorgeous to let die! She was art! She was art!

But what was it to him, anyways?

Deidara pondered a bit more and then came to the conclusion that he would not let her die. He hadn't had fun with a girl since (when?) and he would _not_ let this opportunity pass.

Deidara walked up to where she lay and gently nudged her with his foot. She didn't move.

"You awake? _Hmmm?" _Deidara said to the girl.

The girl didn't even twitch.

"Dammit." He said and plopped down next to her.

He waited there for a few more minutes until the air got extremely cold. Deidara shivered and looked at the girl. Was she cold? Maybe she needed someone to keep her warm.

A mischivious smile spread across his face and he reached for the unconsious beauty. He grabbed onto her shoulders and gently lifted her into his lap. He hugged her warm body close to his and never felt such pleasure. God she had such an amazing body. Suddenly she felt her twitch a little. He smiled and leaned close to her ear...and blew...

***

Hinata's eyes fluttered open.

_Still blurry..._

She felt someone holding her. A male. Was it Naruto-kun? No.

Hinata panicked and started struggling...well...trying to. She was too weak.

"You're finally awake? _Hmmm?"_

Hinata blinked, trying desperately to clear her vision. She opened her mouth to speak.

"W-who a-are you?" She managed to squeak.

"_Hm._ Cute voice. You tell me your name first. _Hmmm?" _

Hinata's vision finally cleared and she got a good look at a man she had never seen before...and he was holding her! A blush spread across her face and she felt her body start to let go_. No! Don't faint! _

"P-please l-let me go..." Hinata said softly, trying hard to move her body.

At this point she could do nothing but plead.

Deidara laughed and did not let go. Did she think pleading would help? She really was cute! He liked her voice...it was soft and quiet...not like most loud girls he knew. God, he couldn't stand those loud mouthed bitches!

Hinata gritted her teeth at his laugh.

"L-let me go...or...I-I will hurt you." She said, feeling a little confident.

"_Hmmm._ First you were pleading and now you are threatening me? You really are a strange girl." Deidara said.

He reached out and smoothed one soft cheek with the back of his hand.

Hinata blushed and with a burst of strength, lifted herself up from his lap. She struggled to stand, but did not quit. Deidara pondered at this. It looked like she was a stubborn girl who didn't like giving up.

But that didn't quite match her voice and delicate features now did it? She was a strange girl...but beautiful. He couldn't stand it.

Lifting himself lazily from the ground, he walked over to her. Her eyes nervously shifted to where he stood. He was standing awfully close.

Suddenly he put his face right beside her ear and whispered:

"Need help? _Hmmm?"_

Hinata squeaked and fell to he ground, her face bright red. The way he said that...the way his face looked...its like he wanted to eat her. Hinata began to scream.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Would you shut the hell up?! _Hmmm?!"_

"NARUTO-KUN!!! KIBA-KUN!! NEJ-

Deidara clamped a hand over her mouth. Unfortunetly he had forgotten about his hands. Oops.

Hinata's face grew bright red again as she began to make out with his hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Deidara cursed as the girl fell to the ground...again. Perhaps he should be a little nicer when she woke up this time. Maybe he would at least get her name...

Deidara waited.


	2. Letting her go

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy! I had to rush this one...**

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she squinted hard at her surroundings. What had happened? Where was that guy? Hinata sat up and rubbed the bump on her head that she had landed on. Suddenly she noticed bandages on her body and all her wounds were close to fully healed. She started to nervously fidget with her hands. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and spun around. There he was, standing there a look of annoyance on his face.

"Hm. Bout time you woke up" He said. He walked towards the shy girl and she shrank back.

He grinned. "I'm not that scary now am I, hmm?"

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide.

Deidara's grin faded. What the hell was he supposed to say? Oh well. He'll ignore that question now and think of something later.

"I can't answer that right now, hmm."

Hinata was about to ask again but decided it wasn't a good idea. He seemed to have a sort of anger problem.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No."

"Umm, w-well who are you?" Hinata asked softly.

"Deidara. And this.." he pulled out a chunk of clay and grinned. "Is my art."

Hinata watched in fascination as Deidara's hand hungrily chewed the clay. Her eyes opened wide as a funny looking bug was created. He was pleased at her look.

"You like it, hmm?"

Hinata managed a small smile. " H-hai."

"Hm, well thats not all." Deidara grinned and threw the bug into the trees, away from Hinata. Hinata gasped in shock when she saw the explosion. Her expression told him that she liked his art. Of course. Who wouldn't? But this look..it was so...

"De-de-deidara-kun? I need to go home.."

He looked at her. Of course. He couldn't just keep her...or could he? ..No. He had to let her go. Anger welled up in his chest at the fact that he wasn't getting his way. Should he keep her? No.

He had to let her go.

"Hm, well then, You're free to go." He said angrily.

"Umm o-okay.." She turned and started walking.

Deidara's eyes widened. He had forgotten something.

"Wait! What's your name, hm?"

Hinata turned around. She was blushing.

"H-hinata."

What a pretty name. Just like her...Gah! He needed to stop thinking like that!

Hinata then turned back around. "Umm bye.." She then started running towards the trees until she was no longer visible.

Deidara lowered his head and sighed. The most valuable art he'd ever seen was gone. Oh well. Maybe this is a good thing. Now he could focus more on getting his revenge against that stupid brother of itachi's.

He started walking through the woods on his way back to find Tobi. People had thought that tobi was madara. There were two people wearing masks and Madara somehow got rid of tobi. But now that tobi had come back, claiming to be obito. He still never took off the stupid mask though.

Kohana village had been rebuilt and Sasuke was living there. So then he can have his revenge. Deidara grinned at the thought. **(This is not true. I just came up with this to fit the story better ^^;)**

He had walked for about thirty minutes now and was getting tired. He sat down on the ground to rest.

Hinata stopped running and looked back. He was gone. She blushed at what had happened between him and her. He didn't seem to want to hurt her... but what did he want? Suddenly the thought of Naruto popped in her mind and she shook her head, forcing the thought to go away. Sakura deserved him better, anyways.

Suddenly Hinata heard something above her. She looked up at the trees. It was dark so she activated her byakugan. However, before she could get a good look, something rushed down at her, knocking her to the ground.

Hinata quickly got up and looked at the man in front of her. He was a tall muscular guy and the look in his eyes terrified her. He grinned and lunged at her. She dodged and faced him. She was done being called weak and even though no one was watching she would still feel victorious.

Her hands lit blue from the chakra and she ran at him. Suddenly, she noticed he was holding barbed wire in both hands! Hinata couldn't stop and ran into the wire. It cut through her body and she realized that it was full of burning chakra. Hinata screamed at the pain.

"Your eyes are mine" He growled.

He grinned evilly and reached down towards her.

**If you guys have any ideas that would fit the story please tell me. The romance will come later. I promise! Thanks a lot for the reviews! you guys are amazing! :)**


End file.
